The Cleaners
by Snuckyocookies
Summary: He didn't care anymore. It wasn't his fight. Or so he wanted to believe. But when things get exposed that wasn't supposed to, and more people's lives are in danger then he can count, he's gonna have to do the very thing he swore off long ago.
1. Out of thin air

_My goodness it has definitely been awhile since I have wrote anything. All of last year my profile page was basically effed up and I couldn't do nothing. Not that I had ideas anyways (except for this story right here heehee) was just a very very drab place to be back then. BUT thanks to kick ass technology and my kick ass muse I finally named (Thanks Dee!) hopefully I can make a proper comeback and be able to stay as well :) To anyone still following my other_ story, _There's always someone watching, just know that I have not forgotten about it, but it'll probably be awhile before I update that...just sayin.  
_

_But moving on the idea for this story came to me oh I'd say early last year, and I actually wrote the first two sections 9 months ago, and JUST now finished the rest of it today. I know, stuff is not gonna make sense at first but that's ok it's really not supposed to. I like ambiguous...it's kinda sexy XD_

_Anyways here it is, hope it doesn't make you click your x button in disgust...or make you wanna burn your eyes out...and if it does oh well sorry bout that :D_

_Damn almost forgot the dsiclaimer :p  
_

_**DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS, BUT IF I DID I'D DO WAY MORE THEN JUST THREE SEASONS FOR THIS KICK ASS SHOW *SOB***  
_

* * *

_He was tired._

_So, so very tired._

_So, so very tired of caring about people who didn't give a damn. Fighting for people who didn't wanna fight._

_In the end there was nothing he could do._

_Nothing he wanted to do anymore._

_If people weren't gonna stick up for themselves, not gonna fight for what they believed in. Just sat and watched while they got their asses handed to them…then so be it._

_He could careless._

_It wasn't his problem anymore._

_

* * *

_

Huey's eyes drooped as he stared down sleepily at the typed paper under the soft light of the lamp. He tilted his pen from side to side between his fingers and sighed audibly.

Grading papers was a drag.

He glanced over at the clock on his wall. _12:30 a.m_. It made him regret even giving the damn assignment in the first place._ Oh well, let them suffer_. He thought narrowing his eyes as he circled a mistake. _You'd think once a person made it to college they'd know how to spell by now. They just let anyone in nowadays…_

Teaching at a college wasn't exactly his dream job, but for the most part it was flexible, and got the bills paid. Although he didn't particularly like staying up late and grading papers that sounded like it was written by a fifth grader, he honestly couldn't say he hated his job. Which said a lot, because there wasn't much that he didn't hate.

But hate was such a strong word.

To be honest Huey didn't truly hate everything. He just had a really strong dislike for most things.

Besides, it took too much energy to actually hate everything. Energy Huey didn't really feel like wasting on anything in particular anymore besides what he had to.

He turned to look at the clock again. _1:05 a.m._

He sighed and threw the papers off his lap and onto the pile with the rest of them. He decided to just finish grading them tomorrow, and try to get some sleep now before he had to get up.

* * *

"Ok for Wednesday remember to read all of chapter 18," he finished.

The class let out a low groan.

"Ohhh so you guys want more to read huh? Fine read 19 as well," his class groaned louder this time.

" We weren't gonna cover it at all this semester since it's too long and finals are around the corner, but since you want to be like that I have no problem putting it on the final for you guys," he explained nonchalantly.

"So now not only do you have that to read you've got big scary chapter 19 to read and try and comprehend as well before your finals. So go have fun with that," he gave a shooing motion with his hand and dismissed the class. And no sooner had he done that chairs scooted and people scuffled, more like almost trampled each other to get out the classroom.

Huey watched them leave with disinterest and walked over to his office making sure to close the door behind him.

He sat down in his rolling chair and closed his eyes for a moment hoping to ease off some of his tension. Even though school would be ending soon and summer vacation was right around the corner, it didn't mean anything to him except teaching summer classes and hot sweaty uncomfortable weather.

Not to mention more papers to grade.

Huey stared down at the application sitting on his desk he filled out every year for the summer job and sighed inaudibly through his nose. Picking up the pen that sat on his right about to sign his summer away once again he was almost startled when he heard a soft knock on his door.

He sucked his teeth in irritation and half considered telling whoever it was to come back later. He honestly didn't feel like being interrupted by some young girl who didn't really want anything but only bothered to come ask him irrelevantquestions just so they could oogle at him. The girls on campus thought he didn't notice how they would make eyes at him in class or when he walked by. Or how they would tell all of their girlfriends to take him as their professor just because he was hot. He knew about all of it.

He even knew about the nickname they gave him. _Fine-ass Freeman._

Needless to say he was a hot topic on campus to his misfortune.

"Come in," he called after a moment, turning back to his application.

"Well, well, well. Well if it isn't Huey Freeman," a familiar feminine voice announced from beside him.

Huey looked up instantly, his eyes widening in surprise in the process. "Jazmine?" His jaw and his pen dropped.

She smiled brightly at him and held back a giggle at his startled state. "Long time no see huh Freeman?" she walked further inside his office and leaned down to gently close his mouth for him, then took a moment to give him a hug, making her close enough for him to smell whatever sweet fragrance she had on.

Shaking himself out of his mild stupor he took a second to look over her. She was practically glowing in that Jazmine sort of way she always had. She looked simple enough. Just some Capri pants and a thin button down blouse, some hoop earrings, flip-flops and some sunglasses she was still shading her eyes with. Her honey-brown colored hair seemed a lot tamer than the puffy cloud resemblance of her younger days and instead sat on top of her head in a neat bun, spit curls poking out at various odd places but nonetheless still presentable.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary. In fact she looked down right gorgeous, but her aura screamed so much more to him. It was mellow. Strange, seeing as how she was the most upbeat person he ever met, but mellow nonetheless. For whatever reason he instantly felt himself winding down from the recent stress just from her standing next to him.

But more importantly since when did she start making him so calm?

"Jazmine…" he started hesitantly frowning a bit from confusion. He didn't even know where to begin. How to approach the situation at all. Here she just popped out of nowhere after losing touch with him six years ago and expected him to just process it.

"What am I doing here? How did you find me? What's going on?" She grinned pulling her shades up and revealing her eyes to him.

"Uh yeah you could start with that," he agreed still a little flustered.

Jazmine looked around his office briefly before meeting his eyes again "Nice little office you got here Huey," she nodded in approval. "Spacious, clean, almost cozy you could say.

"Cozy my ass," he scoffed.

"I'm just teasing, but seriously you aren't busy right now are you, cause I kinda wanted to play catch up… just not in here," she looked around his office again.

"Oh? My office not good enough for you?" he joked dryly.

"Not at all," she replied smugly. "I just figured you'd rather be out eating somewhere then stuck in here," she explained. "Just because it's a Monday doesn't mean it can't be a fun day,"

Huey flattened his eyes at her, "Jazmine… don't ever say that again,"

She huffed and pouted at him, "Well you know what I mean! So what's it gonna be?"

Huey glanced over his once forgotten summer school application, and then back at a waiting Jazmine.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" he said cautiously. Jazmine's eyes lit up instantly as she pulled him up by his arm and got ready to lead him out.

"Hey hold on! There's some stuff I gotta take with me before we go," he halted her dead in her tracks.

Jazmine planted her hands on her hip and tapped her foot. "Do you know how long I've been waiting on you just to finish your class?" she complained while he moved to pack his briefcase up.

He stopped momentarily to look at her in suspicion "Just how long have you been here?" he asked zipping up his briefcase.

Jazmine went and intertwined her arm with his making her move toward the door again "Long enough, but right now we have some serious catching up to do and I'm starving," she continued pulling him out the door and eventually onto the campus.

Still walking arm in arm with her he got sent strange and jealous death glares from many of the girls he and Jazmine passed up while walking. He even heard one sputter from a distance behind him "FINE-ASS FREEMAN WHHHYYYY?"

Jazmine turned around in confusion and jutted her thumb behind her, "What's wrong with that girl?"

Huey shook his head "Don't ask. Jazmine do you even know where you're going?" he asked.

"Yes!" She retorted quickly. "I passed up this new place a few blocks from here, and considering how high gas is and how pretty it is outside I figured it'd be better just for us to walk there…if that's alright with you," she grinned giving him a sidelong glance.

Huey shrugged his shoulders in indifference. He could careless about driving or walking. What he wanted to know was what Jazmine was doing here.

Or maybe more along the lines of why?

* * *

"So how exactly have you been Jazmine?" he questioned once they had got seated in a booth and ordered.

She played with her folded up napkin on her right holding all her silverware. "I've been good, she nodded. "I can't complain too much you know. Not really having time to have much of a social life what with my job sending me all over the world," she rolled her eyes a bit, "but I'm good, finally get to go on vacation," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"So I see journalism is treating you well then?" he concluded taking a sip of water.

"Mm-hmm, better then I initially expected too. I can honestly say every bit of suffering was worth it. So how has life been for Huey Freeman besides the numerous college fan-girls," she joked.

Huey rolled his eyes at her and shook his head, "I swear I'm not safe anywhere on that campus. It's like wherever i go their eyes follow me. And some of my classes aren't any better, it's like teaching a bunch of whiny high schoolers,"

"Sounds like you're having fun making their lives miserable with work," she smirked. "Like giving unnecessary chapters to read for example,"

"Eh they thought they were mad before, but they're really gonna be pissed when they realize I'm not putting anything from that chapter on the final," he said humorlessly.

"Huey that's messed up on so many different levels," she laughed. He shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well it serves them right they brought it on themselves,"

Jazmine gave him a long amused look and then suddenly turned her gaze softer "But seriously how have you been?" the tone and pitch of her voice became noticeably more serious.

Huey eyed her before speaking. "I've been ok. Work, and more work, no rest for the weary," he said quietly not taking his eyes off her.

He noticed her hesitation in speaking before she opened her mouth. Almost like she stopped herself from saying something and thought better of it.

"You know I feel really bad about falling out of touch with you for so many years," she claimed apologetically.

Huey was a bit taken aback from her sudden display of emotion. He had expected her to maybe miss him like he every so often allowed himself to do with her, but not apologetic.

"I mean after graduation everything was happening so fast, and we were so busy doing our own thing it was like we forget everything else," she explained solemnly.

"It's alright. Things happen like that sometimes. It's life," Huey stated.

"I know, but I should've kept in touch. _We_ should've kept in touch. I just feel like we missed out on so much," she said dejectedly.

Huey gave her a sympathetic look. "Jazmine you don't have to beat yourself up over it. We can still make up for lost time. We're only what? 26?"

"You're 26, I'm still 25," she corrected, "If you remembered my birthday's May 20th, a few weeks from now," she hinted.

Huey flattened his eyes. "I guess you want a gift huh?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, but if you want to give me one I'm not gonna stop you," she smiled.

"Hmmm I'll think about it," he answered giving no facial expression indicating if he would or not.

Huey cocked his head to the side and studied Jazmine. She looked fine. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but something was telling him otherwise. Something he didn't notice at first due to her sudden arrival, but now that things had settled it was as clear as day.

"Jazmine…" he started slowly, choosing his words carefully, "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked gravely. The tone and pitch of his voice instinctively told her there was no room to bullshit, and the somewhat light repartee they earlier had between them had instantly died.

Jazmine focused her eyes downward playing with the edge of her napkin again before she exhaled a deep breath and looked directly at him.

"Huey…I need your help with something,"

* * *

_On a sidenote I had made Huey like this way before I knew he would be a retired domestic terrorist on season 3. I sorta just figured one day he would get tired of people not listening to him, but honestly I had no idea it'd be at the age of 10 lol. Anyways the moral is that that had nothing to do with this plot.  
_

_I know I know you're probably like what the eff is going on! There are answers, and I shall give them, or at least some of them, but you'll have to wait till next chapter :D_

_In the meantime you lovelies can just review, because I would so very much appreciate it if you do so. It would make my heart flutter.  
_

_And If I could give all of you cookies I would..._

_But this is the internet, and that shit ain't happenin :P_

_So love it hate? Give me some feedback._

_Thaaannnk yooouuu :D  
_

.


	2. Go hard or go home

_Wow I'm actually kinda proud of myself, I think this is the fastest I've ever updated anything. Well hopefully I can keep it this way, but I'm not making any promises right now._

_It's three in the morning and I'm not even tired -_- As always a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! It warmed my heart to the fullest :D  
_

_...Yeah I'm done wasting your time here you can just get on to reading it now =p  
_

* * *

Huey didn't even want his pasta by the time they got their food.

He knew something was up.

In his life something was always up.

Huey narrowed his eyes at her "You need my help with what?" he asked eyeing her intensely. There wasn't too many that could stand his potent glare. They either looked the other way and avoided eye contact, or they froze up altogether. However what was really surprising was how Jazmine looked especially put out by it and usually she was one of the few who could take it.

Or so he thought.

She practically wilted under his focused gaze. "You know how I'm a journalist right?" she chuckled nervously.

Huey just looked at her.

"Huey come on this is hard enough asking you, much less explaining to you what's going on," she whined.

"How about just telling me," he suggested. He felt his patience starting to grow thin.

"Alright, alright," she held her hands up in surrender and sighed. "Like I said earlier you know I'm a journalist right?"

Huey nodded.

"Right, well my next story I'm looking into isn't…exactly like my previous ones,"

Huey raised his eyebrows.

"I fear, I may be getting into something serious," she tapped her fingernails on the table, and eventually pushed her food to the side altogether. It wasn't like she was hungry anymore.

"Serious like how?" he asked narrowing his eyes again.

"Right, I'm getting to that. Well recently I've been doing some free-lance things on the side. Which ultimately led me to move back here in Maryland from New York," Huey nodded following her. "On one job of mine almost a year ago that took me to Vegas to interview a woman on a new health regimen that would help people with MS. Something strange happened. The woman...she couldn't have been too much older than myself," she added and then paused. "Well by the time I got there, she didn't remember too much. In fact she didn't remember anything. No recollection of me, her job, her family. Not even herself! It was actually kinda scary because it happened so suddenly at that. It was like she was a complete vegetable, only she had all her motor skills," Jazmine hugged herself in a self-protective manner.

Huey furrowed his eyebrows at her as she continued.

"Although that was just one occurrence, it was still odd. Very odd. So odd that by the time I got around to speaking with a colleague of mine it wasn't a coincidence to me when she said she experienced something similar," she explained.

"You sure they didn't have Alzheimer's disease?" he cut in.

"NO!" she exclaimed almost knocking her glass over in the process.

Huey held his hands up, "Ok, ok I was just making sure. But I still don't know why you want my help though," he propped his head on his knuckle.

"Because Huey. This is what you do! You figure things out! You follow conspiracy theories until you're bone tired! Dammit you get on your soapbox and expose the truth! That's what you were gonna help me do Huey, find out what's going on," she said almost hysterically.

Huey looked at her in disinterest and folded his hands together on top of the table. "I _used_ to do that," he corrected. "But things change, and people grow up. I'm sick of wasting my breath preaching on to people who won't listen. I just don't want to fight for something no one seems to care about," he explained in his monotone voice.

"Since when did you start caring about what other people think?" Jazmine asked in astonishment.

"I _don't_ care what people think," he shot back. "But you have to learn to pick and choose your battles, Jazmine,"

"But you're not picking anymore Huey! You're throwing up the white flag! Random people are steadily losing their memories for no apparent reason and you're not the least bit interested?" she asked in confusion.

"It's not my problem," he reiterated nonchalantly. Jazmine's jaw dropped.

She sat back and looked at him and slowly shook her head, giving a short laugh in disbelief.

"I can't believe this. I never thought I'd see the day Huey," her eyes looked sad and discouraged "That you would give up on everything that made you…well you," She sighed and started digging in her small handbag, pausing to look back up at him with one of the most disappointed faces he'd ever seen in his life, and to his dismay it actually hurt him a little.

"And to think I was actually looking forward to hearing what new insights you had to lecture about," she shook her head again and looked back down in her purse. "And you know the whole reason for getting in touch with you, besides the fact that I moved back here and did actually miss you, was that I was almost _positive_ you of all people would know something I didn't about this, and then we could figure it out together as a team," Jazmine stopped digging and brought out a scrap of paper and a pen scribbling something quickly before looking up sharply at him. "But I guess, I was just being same old optimistic Jazmine huh?" she threw her pen back in her bag and stood up abruptly.

"I don't know what you did with the old Huey, but when you find him tell him to call me at that number," she slid the scrap of paper toward him, pulled her shades back over her eyes and walked out. Leaving a scowling Huey, with his angry thoughts and the bill.

* * *

Huey was no fool.

At least that's what he thought while sitting on his couch in the dark that night with the television on mute. He had to admit life had lost a bit of its already drab color once he had cooled down on all his revolutionary actions. It wasn't that he was a different person as Jazmine had so clearly put it, he just got tired. Wasn't he allowed to get tired? _"NO, you're Huey Freeman," _he imagined her voice saying. As if he was some superhero. _"Huey Freeman doesn't get tired. Not about things like this," _Which in a sense was almost true, he still got angry at the stupidity of the people on the news. He still held his opinions about politics. He still despised BET. And he still thought the government was corrupt. Some things just weren't going to change.

But other things did.

Like his passion. How much could one fight by himself? He was all for telling the truth, but to who if no one wanted to listen? It was kind of pointless dare he say it. And he had come to this conclusion a long time ago. Sure the little rallies here and there in college were ok, but it wasn't what he was looking for. It wasn't enough.

Not to mention the people in the area just pissed him off in general. Sometimes there was just no helping the naturally dumb. He so badly wanted to move away from this place and go back to Chicago, but with his granddad's failing health and the fact he was somehow still alive, it was vital for him to stay close by because only God knew what would happen if Granddad was left only in the hands of Riley, and he was not taking the risk of putting him in a home.

So as far as Huey was concerned, back then and to this very day, work and making sure his granddad didn't keel over on a daily basis were his priorities. He didn't have time to wonder if someone was going to go along with him and help fight for what they believed was justice just so they could get people to wake up. He didn't have the time or energy to waste his breath on something no one wanted to listen to. If they weren't gonna put their all into it why the hell should he be the only one and then have nothing get done? He either gave his all or he didn't. There was no playing around anymore. Not that he was playing to begin with, but other people were, and in the long run he just felt like it was a big waste of time.

And right now to him, there wasn't too much he thought or felt he should be trying to waste his time with. Especially things concerning the countries problems.

He sat and scowled at the image on the screen. _More dumb ass politicians,_ he thought disgustedly turning it off and heading to his room to go to bed.

Going through his nightly routine he couldn't shake off the conversation he had with Jazmine. And as much as he hated to admit it he did feel bad at how disappointed she seemed about the situation.

But mostly about him.

It wasn't his nature to just let people down like that. But it also wasn't in him to just drop everything in his life and go do something just because someone asked him.

Then again, this wasn't just someone. This was Jazmine.

The first person he met and eventually became friends with in this God-forsaken place, and probably one of the only few people who'd stayed constantly loyal to him despite the long stretch of no communication for some time.

Not that that made him feel any better about the situation. But then again this was Jazmine he was talking about. Although she had matured a great amount over the years, so much so that she decided to pursue journalism, this dilemma she brought to him was not up her alley at all.

He wondered though…

It had been awhile since he had last seen her so fired up and nervous all at the same time. And for once it wasn't from some irrational fear she had gotten from the news or something. She guessed right when she said she was sure he knew something about it. But that was a long time ago, and his source and the very little info he had was sketchy.

But he found himself leaning more and more in her favor at the simple fact she had experienced it almost upfront. And then on top of that, heard of something similar later on.

But he was still hesitant. Of course he was interested in what happened, but Jazmine would not have enlisted his help on this if it were just a regular story of hers. Was he really gonna cross that line? Did he really want to throw himself full throttle back into a cause? If he did things would have to change drastically.

Huey frowned to himself. _Am I really considering this?_

He fished for the scrap of paper in his pocket, pulled it out and sat it next to the unsigned summer job application on top of his dresser.

He crossed his arms as he compared both one last time.

He picked up the application, looked at it, and then tore it straight down the middle, throwing it away in the waste bin without a second thought.

So much for that summer job.

* * *

Jazmine sat cross legged on her nearly empty apartment floor unpacking one of her various boxes of clothes and huffed.

She was mad.

Not only mad, she was also sad, frustrated, and damn tired.

Besides her visit to go see Huey (which she would rather have forgotten at the moment) she had been steady unpacking boxes all day in her new place.

She sighed heavily. It had been the opportunity of a lifetime when she went to intern and eventually find a job in New York. And although she had fun and all living in the big apple, gallivanting all over the states at times, she grew kinda homesick. Plus, it was just time for something new. She was ready to break out on her own and do her own thing. The magazine company she had worked for was good and all, but everything was just so boxed in. So the same. She wanted to think outside the box for stories, she didn't want…shallow anymore. She wanted to really get into it. Finally do her job the way she wanted to.

So on almost a whim she sent in all her best qualifications to every magazine editor she could look up in Maryland, hoping to land some kind of job so she could keep herself afloat while trying to start free-lancing. Managed to find a reasonable apartment, gave her two weeks' notice on return and then left.

Well maybe it wasn't that easy or that fast but that was the basic gist of things. And that's how she had ended up in this moment. It was time to move on.

And move on she did.

But in the meantime to her dismay, Huey had seemed to move on as well.

The feeling of disappointment, almost on the brink of betrayal that fled through her body when she realized he wouldn't help her stung.

But what hurt even more was how all the fiery passion he used to have for such things she was investigating was downright squashed.

She had been quietly seething about it all day. This wasn't the Huey she knew. The Huey that just gave up and became a quitter. She didn't know that man. She did however know the young man who had dreams of leading a revolution by exposing the truth and combating the unjust in the world. That's the Huey she knew, but did not see today. She knew he was pessimistic to a fault, but that had never stopped him before. And now, after so long it was just over? Just like that?

When she had set out to get in touch with him, her first thought was to go by his childhood home in Woodcrest. To her pleasant surprise, his Granddad still inhabited the place. Although he spent most of his time in a wheelchair nowadays, he seemed rather happy to see her. Once she reminded him who she was first. After that he invited her in, sat her down and told her all about his grandson's whereabouts. Or at least what he could remember.

But all she needed to know was that he worked at the university. She could figure out the rest from there. She was a journalist after all.

So she set out today in hopes of rekindling an old friendship and gaining support for her story. But when neither one seemed to be going right it was very disheartening to have to walk away like she did.

To engrossed in her thoughts while taking more clothes out to be put in her closet soon, she flinched when she heard her phone ring. Instantly believing it was one of her parents to call and check-up on her to see how she was doing, she instantly rolled her eyes while she picked it up and pressed talk.

"Hello?" she questioedn with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Tell me Jazmine, just how serious about this story are you really?"

* * *

_Whoop, and there's chapter dos._

_Hate it, love it let me know people_

_Thannnkkk Yooouuu :D  
_


	3. No turning back

_Ummm yea you guys...I'm just as shocked as you :O Like seriously. I don't want anyone getting comfortable with this speed of updating, not trying to be a bitch or anything as sad as that sounds but in the past I've never done anything this fast. I'm as slow as Christmas. I promise this has got to be one of the fastest stories I've ever updated. And to think just yesterday I was saying I had no idea when I was gonna get this sucker out._..

_But anyways this chapter will hopefully, HOPEFULLY be the last slow paced one before stuff starts picking up in the story. As you can see I'm a real gradual person, and I like to build up the suspense until I just can't do it anymore. However I don't really like this chapter too much. I dunno if it's the flow or the interactions or maybe where it takes place *shrugs* either way I'm not feelin it too much but this needed to happen before I could move on to more important stuff._

_So once again a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. It made me smile and shit :D And hopefully you'll enjoy this one way more then I did :) and if you don't...oh well *shrugs again*_

* * *

"So why are we at your Granddad's house again?" Jazmine pouted at the sudden disappearance of the cool air and hurried to catch up to Huey who was already out his car and at the front door searching for the key to open it.

It was in the middle of May, in the afternoon, and instead of the temperature getting cooler like she had hoped, it just got hotter. Resulting in a sweaty and slightly irritated Jazmine. Not to mention her hair would not cooperate with her in any way whatsoever at all that day. Which just drove her into a more dark mood.

Huey found his key and put it in the doorknob "Because Jazmine, I left most of my research on everything I was looking into in my old room," he explained not bothering to look back at her.

Upon walking in Huey noticed his Granddad loudly snoring with drool dribbling down the side of his face, while in his wheelchair. His eyes wandered over to the ass shaking girl on the television and he shook his head. Some things were just not going to change no matter how old and decrepit his Granddad got.

From behind him he could hear huffing and puffing and stomping, and then finally "Jeez Huey can't you wait for a girl?" Jazmine snapped slamming the door behind her in a frustrated frenzy, instantly rousing Granddad from his nap.

"HUH, WHA? DAMMIT YA'LL QUIT SLAMMIN MY DAMN DOOR! TRYNA GIVE ME A HEARTATTACK?" he hollered from his spot in the living room.

Huey turned and scowled at Jazmine who gave a sheepish grin and then flattened his eyes at his granddad.

"Granddad it's just me," Huey explained stepping fully into the living room.

"Who is just me? I don't know no damn 'just me'" he said cantankerously.

"Are you serious? Granddad it's Huey, you know your oldest grandson, the one who makes sure you takes your medicine, cooks your food," Granddad tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in skepticism.

"The one who gives you your bath!" Huey exasperated then turned to frown at a snorting Jazmine.

"Nigga I know who you are, I just wanted to see what you would say," he harrumphed crossing his arms in front of him. "And who is this cutie pie?" he gestured towards Jazmine.

"It's me Mr. Freeman, don't you remember me from yesterday?" she piped up.

He narrowed his eyes again as if he was in deep thought then his eyes widened, "Oh yea didn't you come by yesterday looking for somebody?" he asked.

"Umm…yeah Mr. Freeman. I was looking for Huey," she chuckled.

"What cha'll doin here for?" Better not be tryna get busy in my house I know that," Granddad added.

Huey sighed and ignored his irrelevant comment "We just came here to get something. Did you take your medicine yet?"

"I don't need no damn medicine, I feel fine," he grumped.

"Of course you don't, that's why I had to take you to the hospital last week because your blood sugar was through the roof," Huey rolled his eyes.

"Don't be sassing me boy! And don't be tryna do no freaky nasty things in here with yo lil girlfriend," he added.

Huey pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "She is _not_ my girlfriend Granddad, and we're just going upstairs to get something," He explained trying to keep his tone placid.

"Yea that better be all you doin, I don't wanna hear no bumpin and grindin in this house unless it's me," He nodded.

"You can't even hear half the time anyways," Huey mumbled curtly.

"WHATCHU SAY?" Granddad spat.

"Nothing Granddad, we're going upstairs!" he retorted finally leaving him in his funk.

Huey walked into his old room and breathed it in for a second. After he had gone off to college and Riley got shipped to boot camp, the room was pretty vacant for a while. And after he graduated College and left all his "movement and conspiracy ideas" behind, all his documents just collected dust in the back of his closet.

Grabbing his closet door open, kneeling down and moving aside a cardboard box filled with airsoft guns, he picked up a dusty heavy stack of papers that used to be a part of his life.

"Alright this is it. Hopefully after we go over everything we'll have a pretty good start somewhere," he concluded blowing some dust off the top that accumulated there.

Jazmine sat on the edge of the bed looking around his old room not the least bit interested in his stack of dusty papers. "Do you ever miss this place Huey?" she asked conversationally.

Huey snorted, "Rooming with Riley? Hell no,"

Jazmine laughed a little "He couldn't have been that bad could he?"

Huey turned to look over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her. "Clearly we're not talking about the same Riley," he said simply.

Jazmine swung her legs back and forth over the edge of the bed, "Well what is he doing now anyways?" she asked innocently.

Huey stood up completely and turned toward her. "He works at UPS with Thugnificient," he sighed. "And on top of that he's still into the get rich quick schemes,"

"Oh," she said quietly. There was an awkward silence. "Well…at least he has a job," she shrugged. Huey just rolled his eyes.

"At _least_," he stressed. He looked around the room a moment and then back at Jazmine, "Well we got everything we're gonna need here, you ready?"

"Yup," she jumped off the bed and eyed his stack of papers hoisted under his arm. "What is all that anyways," she remarked in a tone of disbelief.

"Basically my previous' life's work," Huey replied smoothly walking out the door.

"Alright Granddad we're gone," Huey called once he got downstairs.

"HUH? WHATCHU SAY!" He hollered back.

Huey poked his head into the mouth of the living room and frowned in impatience "I said we're _LEAVING_ Granddad," He repeated trying to keep his tone even.

"Already? I thought I told you don't be doin no quickies in my damn house," he started.

Huey glowered steadily at his granddad who didn't even notice, and then walked off not even caring to explain.

Jazmine stood by the front door with a mildly confused expression on her face, "Why does he…"

"Don't ask," Huey interrupted guiding her out the door and towards his car.

* * *

Jazmine sat cross-legged on Huey's couch while he worked on the coffee table meticulously thumbing through half the papers he took from his closet.

This was a drag.

It was ridiculous just how much stuff he had recorded and researched over the years. She had no idea how she was gonna find what they were looking for in this organized mess. She stopped thumbing through her stack of papers for a moment and turned to look at him. The most intense look had flourished in his eyes as he scanned over a piece of paper. His jaw was set with the most determined look she'd ever seen anyone possess on their facial features. She was almost in awe from it all. When he had called her the night before she had thought it was a joke. Then she realized Huey didn't joke. About anything. But that still hadn't stopped her from asking him what made him change his mind, but all she got was a vague answer saying it was just something he felt he needed to do. She felt there was more to it than that, but she didn't feel like pushing the envelope with him of all people. The last thing she needed was him mad at her.

Turning back to her stack of papers, she shifted her leg from up under her and let it dangle while she glared silently at them. How was she gonna find what the hell they were looking for? The only hint he gave her was look for the words "Memory loss" _Oh yeah Huey like that was a big help. _She thought sarcastically rolling her eyes at the back of his head.

But lucky for her she didn't have to look much longer.

She returned her glare back down at the typed paper in her hands and her eyes brightened immediately.

"OMIGOD! Huey look I think I found it! I think I found it!" she screeched while shaking his shoulder violently.

'I caann iff yoouu stoopp shaaakkinng mee!" Huey pried her hand off his shoulder and scowled at her for disrupting him like she did. "Now let me see," she handed the article over to him and he read it aloud.

"_Part 1 of medical procedures to crazy to let the FDA pass._

_1)Intentional memory loss_

_Thankfully this experimental procedure was stopped dead in its track a very long time ago. Sources have that it was created back in the early nineties by some nutty French doctor. Supposedly for severe cases of post-traumatic stress disorder (which usually showed up in ex-military people) it was mainly to treat them. However that didn't happen and soon the whole project got shut down,"_

Well that explained a lot.

Jazmine spoke up first. "Huey," there was an eerie stillness in her voice "Look at the date this was written," she pointed at the top of the page.

Huey glanced up toward her finger and furrowed his eyebrows.

"March 13, 2010," he read gravely.

"If this was written six years ago and what I experienced was just last year…" Jazmine started.

"Then that means they never stopped doing it," Huey finished scowling at the paper.

"They didn't shut anything down, they're covering something up," he said bluntly, mentally putting the pieces together.

"Covering up what though?" Jazmine asked aloud.

"I don't know but that's what we need to figure out," Huey concluded.

Jazmine stayed quiet and watched him put his stack of papers back in order before she spoke again. "Ummm… you know Huey I'm really glad you changed your mind about…all of this," she claimed genuinely. "It really means a lot to me," She knew she was hitting a nerve bringing up the situation. One thing she knew about Huey was that he was a man of few words. Unless he was lecturing, complaining, giving insight, or something like that. But if he wasn't his trap was mostly shut. Especially when it came to his seemingly dead emotions. So he really surprised her with what he said next.

"To be honest I'm actually glad I did too," he responded distantly, and if she heard right it also sounded like he was surprised himself.

"So what do we do now?" she asked after the moment subsided. "We can't just go and find the guy who wrote this. Marc Johansen died years ago," Jazmine remarked.

Huey raised an eyebrow at her "And you know that…how?"

Jazmine sucked her teeth in mock irritation "Because Huey I'm a journalist. And he ended up speaking at this convention I went to," Jazmine paused "Well he was supposed to speak, but he was found dead in his hotel room," she grimaced at the thought.

Huey stroked his chin thoughtfully at her words, "And how long ago was this?" he asked.

"Ummm I think the summer of 2010 actually," She furrowed her eyebrows, "You don't think…"

"I do," he finished for her. "So people wouldn't be able to question him on how he found that out, they go and kill him, and at such a convenient time at that," he explained.

Jazmine slumped back into the spot on her couch and sat dumbfounded. Just what _had_ she gotten herself into? She glanced over at Huey's stern face deep in thought and felt a tiny surge of confidence. There was no way she could back out of this now. Now that she had gotten him involved as well. Not only would he be severely pissed at her, it was just too late anyways. In her eyes it was like opening a can of worms. They already knew too much to just sit with it and do nothing.

She jumped when she saw him turn abruptly towards her. "Didn't you say a friend of yours experienced something similar?" he turned his hard laden gaze directly upon her.

"Yea," she nodded.

"Do you still have their number?"

"Yea, actually I do,"

"Good, we're gonna need it. In fact…" he paused and picked up the article again. "We're probably gonna have to touch bases with every person this procedure was ever used on," he finished.

* * *

_Hmmmm I think this one was over too fast...Ehhh I'll just do better next chapter, when it shall get juicier hehehe._

_Anyways your thoughts are alwasy welcome, unless they're hateful. Then in that case you can keep it to your damn self -_-_

_Thaannkkk yooouuu :)  
_


End file.
